Our Last Hope
by high-off-music
Summary: Saskue's finally defeated Orochimaru, but hasn't returned back to his home. Will a girl with an incredibly unique ability- immunity to the Uchiha sharingan- be exactally what it takes for Sakura and Naruto to save their friend?
1. A new found gift

MY first fan fic, hope you all enjoy!! Please comment - both negative and positive are encouraged! I promise I won't be at all offended, and suggestions are also welceom! =]

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Naruto, not a single one.

Our Last Hope

It was an especially quiet night in the village. A soft breeze blew by the window, causing the chimes hanging next to the window to ring. I slowly opened my eyes, still a bit dazed from sleeping, even if it was only for a short time. There was a brief thud by my window, and I shot up in bed, kunai at the ready. "Sasuke…" I whispered to myself, thinking maybe this time he really would come back. But, like every other time I thought I heard someone behind me or a quiet whisper of my name carried on the wind, it was nothing.

I sighed and lay back down. Sleep was out of my reach now that I was awake and thinking of him, because every time I closed my eyes I saw my closest friend, standing by that horrible man. What was worse, though, was knowing as of this moment, I had no way to bring him home. I turned onto my side and found myself staring at the picture of our team back when we were little. Sakura looked happy, I was frustrated, and Sasuke just looked annoyed. The first rays of sunlight began shining through my window and gracefully fell on the frame. In my head I repeated the promise I had made so many times.

'I'll bring you home.'

With that I got out of bed and rubbed my eyes, hoping that somewhere around my apartment there was a bottle of milk that hadn't yet expired.

A few hours later I met up with Sakura and Sai, or more correctly they found me walking along trying to figure out how I was going to spend my day. "Oh, hey Sakura, Sai, what's up?"

Sai gave one of his creepy smiles, and I hoped even more that soon he would out grow this awkward no-people-skills phase. Sakura looked annoyed as ever. "Naruto you idiot, Tsunade told us to be at her office half an hour ago, don't you remember anything?!" I stared at her blankly. To be honest, I really had forgotten, but I chose the apologetic route in order to avoid getting beaten up this early in the day and followed her and Sai to Tsunade's office.

"I'm sorry Sensei, Naruto's an idiot, I'll have a talk with him after." She glared. I flinched. I knew there would more than talking involved.

"There's no time for that today, Sakura. We have received notice from a village not far from here that they possess a ninja that just might be able to aide in bringing back Sasuke." Sakura let out a sharp gasp next to me and it felt like my heart skipped a beat.

"W-what do you mean? What kind of ability would help us bring back Sasuke-kun?" Sakura stuttered out, clearly overwhelmed by the news of our past teammate.

Tsunade cleared her throat and motioned towards our village's hospital. "She was brought in last night in grave condition. Apparently, the Akatsuki members Kisame and Itachi attacked their village while looking for one of the Jinjuriki. While defending her village, the young girl in our hospital currently discovered that she was immune to the effects of Itachi's sharingan. The six eyes watching her all widened in surprise. Without thinking, I bolted from the room and down the hall towards the hospital. "Naruto- wait!" Sakura bolted from the room after me but I ignored her.

At the hospital desk I frantically asked for the room the girl was in, but the woman had no clue who I was talking about. Sakura finally caught up to me and through her heavy breathing she told me, "Room 218." Without waiting I ran up the stairs and down the halls before finally getting to the room. I opened the door without knocking, which I knew was rude, but I was frantic.

There was no one in the room besides the girl lying on the bed. She was fairly battered, with a bandage down the left side of her cheek and minor cuts elsewhere on her face. The main bandages were below her collarbones, and even with the extensive healing treatment used here, the bandages were still a faint red in certain areas.

The most shocking thing about her though was her shear beauty. She was tiny, though not fragile looking; like she could hold her own when she needed to. Her long, fair blond hair, almost the same color as mine, was spread out across the pillow and spilled over her shoulders. She had high cheekbones, and when she opened her eyes because my loud entrance had awoken her, I saw she had stunning bright gray eyes.

In a word, she was beautiful.

And this beautiful girl was our last hope.


	2. beautiful blessing

The girl watched me enter her room with a confused look plastered on her face. She attempted to sit up but winced in pain and lay back down.

"Please don't move, I don't want you to injure yourself more." Sakura appeared behind me and rushed to the girl's side and inspected her bandages. "I'm Sakura by the way, and the rude one over there who can't remember to knock is Naruto." She gave a friendly smile in my direction.

"It's nice to meet you both, my name is- Argh!" She grabbed her side and closed her eyes as tight as she could from the pain.

Sakura jumped in her seat from surprise but hurriedly attended to the girl and dulled the pain as quickly and thoroughly as she could. When the pain subsided, Sakura shook her head in displeasure and when she stood up she mumbled something to the effect of "that's why we don't try and move when we're that injured," and left to go find a nurse to change the girl's bandages.

Slowly the girl opened her eyes and left out a small sigh of relief. I was a bit stunned from what had just happened, and in somewhat of a daze I crossed the room and sat in the empty chair next to her bed. "You ok?" I asked her as she turned her gaze towards me.

"Yeah, thanks to your friend. I'm Mieko, by the way." Inwardly, I smiled. (A/N: Mieko in Japanese means "beautiful blessing child) I couldn't have described her better in any way. "I'll make the assumption that Lady Tsunade has already told you why I'm here."

"Yeah, she filled us in briefly on what happened… and what you, discovered." I still could not believe, even with her laying right in front of me, that this girl could really help us bring Sasuke home. "Did, did you have any success in fighting Itachi, the man with the sharingan, when you found out that you were immune to it? What happened at the end of the fight? Do you remember?" My voice had gradually gotten louder and more frantic the longer I went on but the thought of really being able to bring him back because of her amazing ability, it was almost too much. For my last question I flung myself out of my chair, my hands thrown down on her bed and my face a few inches from hers as I stood next to her bedside. "Do you remember if they said where they are going? Do you?"

The girl stared up at me with huge, surprised eyes and tried to sink back further into the pillow to get away from my oppressive gaze. I stood up and sighed heavily as I fell back into my chair. "Sorry, I'm guessing you don't remember much. I just, the moment I heard about your powers, well, it's the first time I've actually been filled with hope since he left. I'm not going to let this opportunity slip by. I've just got to bring back Sasuke, no matter what the cost!" I stopped suddenly as her expression changed from compassionate when I had been talking about hope, to fear. This girl thought I was going to let her get _killed,_ just so I could get Sasuke back.

"That's not what I mean. I mean no matter what the cost is to _myself._" I paused, but her expression stayed the same. "I would never let anything bad happen to my teammates, ever. That's my ninja way, believe it!" I gave her a huge smile and her expression of fear faded away and was replaced with a smile.

She then let out a small laugh. "I believe you, Naruto. You seem like the kind of guy who puts his teammates and friend's safety before his own. I admire that." My ego was boosted a notch. "I'll tell you what happened last night. After those two Akatsuki members made their presence known, fourteen ninja and myself attempted to stop them from completely destroying our village. Everyone else, besides me, was powerless against Itachi's sharingan, and were defeated almost instantaneously. Itachi was intrigued by the fact that I was left unscathed by his attack, but I was no match for a ninja of his skill, and doubled with Kisame." She shuddered. "I held my own and put up as much of a fight as I could for about an hour, but in the end I was defeated. Just before Itachi was going to kill me, I was saved by ninja from your village." Mieko paused and her face fell. "In the moments before the Leaf Ninja showed up, that's the closest I've ever come to death. I had been lying on the ground, my body too weak to even move, but I struggled to stand up. Kisame kicked me back down and stood with one foot planted painfully hard on my chest. I could barely breath, but what was worse was Itachi's eyes, red and without pity or any other emotion, staring down at me. He said nothing to me, just stared, and as he prepared to officially finish our fight, Kisame chuckles and tells me, 'Have fun dying.'

They were none too happy when it turns out I didn't get to fid out just how fun dying was." Bitterness encased every word of her last sentence. I was filled with anger and sadness for this girl who was dragged into a situation not meant for her to be involved in. I clenched my fist and gritted my teeth.

Never again, I thought in my head as Mieko closed her eyes and fell asleep from the emotional toll telling her story about nearly being killed had taken on her already weak and battered body. This time I spoke aloud.

"Never again will someone be dragged into this mess because they're trying to fight for their home. I'm going to end this, one way or another. I'm going to stop this senseless killing by the Akatsuki, and I'm going to bring my teammate home."

I walked out of the room as Sakura and the nurse came in to change her bandages and check on the healing progress of her wounds.


	3. impossible

Everyday for the nest two weeks that she was confined in her hospital room I visited her. We started off only talking about small things like the weather, the daily musings of Konoha, life in both our villages, and so on. After a few days I started telling her things about Sasuke and why we so desperately wanted him back. For the first week, Sakura came with me as well, and on a few days Sai even stopped by for a while. I liked being able to talk to both Mieko and Sakura and the same time. They were both so very different, both physically and personality wise, but sometimes I would be pushed out of a conversation because their girly sides would take over and they would spend hours talking about how hard it is to be the only girl on a team of guys or how they kept their hair from getting too grimy on an extended mission. Those were the times I would just sit back and watch them with a smirk on my face. This girl was the only person lately who was able to bring the hope and the sparkle that had long been hidden because of Sasuke's leaving back to Sakura's eyes. That made be happy, both because she was a close friend and teammate, but also because I cared a lot about her, and seeing her hurt and sad made me feel the same way.

I think Sakura felt hopeful around Mieko for the same reasons I did. It wasn't just that she possesses this valuable ability, but also because of her bright and positive personality. At least to me, her smile lit up the gloomy hospital room whenever I saw it and she was constantly reassuring me that when she was well she would do everything in her power to help us bring home Sasuke and that there was no way with my drive and ambition that we would fail.

And weirdly enough, I believed her. I believed her even more when I walked in her room on the day she was getting out of the hospital.

She was sitting up on her bed, grinning when I opened the door, with a small beige bag next to her and dressed in her normal clothing instead of the hospital pajamas. She looked like a completely different person. Her hair had been in a braid that I later found out was done by Sakura, her eyes were bright and much happier than they'd been since she'd gotten here, and her face was no longer as pale. She wore a sleeveless brown shirt and her shorts were short and black with fishnet leggings underneath and her kunai holder strapped around her left leg. A belt hung loosely around her waist with a bag tied on the side for, I guessed, other weaponry.

But what caught my eye the most was the headband hanging around her neck. It was inscribed with the symbol of the leaf village. I had gotten one for her since she was joining our team, and because her village didn't have ones of their own because of their small size. I laughed at her, and her expression changed to confusion.

"What's so funny?" She demanded as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and sat with her confused expression.

"A headband isn't supposed to go around your neck stupid," I said playfully and she caught on to my joking tone. "It's supposed to go around your fore-HEAD, duh…" I smirked. I walked over behind her and untied the headband. I caught a quick glimpse of the side of her face, and she was blushing; subtly, but still blushing. She brushed her hair off her forehead and I tied it tight around her forehead, and when I was done she let her bangs fall over it, only covering up a little of the top. I walked back around and faced her, proud of the fact that she now really was a part of our team.

Team, I thought sadly in my head. What kind of 'team' had Team 7 become? We'd lost the one person who for the longest time kept us glued together, and he didn't need us at all while we still clung to any and everything that reminded him of us; any word, any sights, just anything. I doubted in my head as I rushed to help Mieko who was struggling to stand up for the first time in almost two weeks, that she could really bring him back.

The only way she could actually stand was when I put her one arm over my shoulder and my hand at her waist. Her weight against mine made it seem even more real that she was willing to help us, and it made me feel… secure. I knew she hated being so dependant, since she was a ninja, but more because she was such a strong willed person. You had to have guts and be strong willed if you were going to go up against two especially powerful members of the Akatsuki.

I looked down to see her smiling up at me, and her smile and bright eyes brought that hope back to me about our team, and almost made me lose my hold on her. Then, she smirked and wormed her way out of my arms and stood on her own proudly in front of me. I smiled at her and she laughed. "I'm stronger than you give me credit for, Naruto-kun."

"You can call me Naruto, just plain Naruto."

She blinked in surprise and then lit up the room again.

"Alright… Naruto." I walked over to the door and waved my hand for her to follow me. She doubled back for her bag and followed me out the door and down the hallway till we got to an open window. A short ways below was a rooftop, and after that a sea of rooftops that could easily be jumped from one to another till our destination. I turned to look to ask her but she answered my question before I could even ask. "I'm fine. I can manage it." With that I jumped out of the window with her close behind me. We hit the rooftop below and were off, and I could tell she was glad to be outside using her muscles and feeling the wind on her face, just like I did, if not more.

When we finally got to my apartment, I lunged forward off the adjacent rooftop, grabbed the bar hanging above my window, and swung into my room. I looked out my window to see Mieko standing hesitantly on the rooftop above. "What is this place?" She shouted down to me, wary about entering.

"My apartment!" Even down here I could see her eyes grow a little wide. "Oh just get in here, I'll explain everything." She nodded and attempted the maneuver I had done before, and ended up landing with more grace than I had. I had cleaned up my apartment as best I could since I was only given notice an hour ago that she was to stay with me. "Let me explain. Originally, Tsunade was going to have you stay in the hospital until we left for our mission, but a mission went badly and every available or unneeded room was taken. She was going to have you stay with Sakura, but Tsunade sent her out on a quick mission for her last night. She's getting back in the morning tomorrow, which is when we'll be leaving for our mission." I paused and gestured to my apartment. "Sorry it's a little messy, I didn't have much time to clean up, but uh, you take my bed tonight, I'll sleep on the floor." My apartment was tiny; I had no room (or money) for a couch. I had already set up a sleeping mat and a few extra blankets on the other side of the room, though that wasn't very far away.

I had tried to make this as un-awkward as possible, but I seemed to have failed judging by her slight reddened face. "O-oh on, that's alright, I'll take the sleeping mat, and you can have your bed." She started over towards the sleeping mat but I stepped in front of her.

"Can't let you do that, I'm sorry, doctor's orders are for you to get the bed; you're still recovering." I could tell she felt bad, and I realized she had mainly blushed because she felt too much like she was imposing as she argued with me for another solid 10 minutes. Finally I took her bag out of her hands, threw in on my bed, and laid myself down on the mat and looked up at her. "Unless you'd like to share this mat with me tonight, I suggest you take the bed." She sighed and smiled wearily at me.

"You're impossible, Naruto." She told me as she walked over and sat down on my bed. She sat there for a few minutes contemplating something, and then dramatically fell back and put her hands behind her head. Grabbing her bag she sat up and headed for the tiny bathroom. "I need to take a shower," I heard her mumble before the door shut.

A little while later we were sitting on top of my roof, watching the sun set over Konoha. I was laying on my back with my hands behind my head, and Mieko the same just with her feet by my head and my feet by hers.

"Do you believe in fate?" She asked me quietly as the first few stars of the night started to appear.

"No, not at all."

"I believe in fate." She sat up and I mirrored her, which led to our faces being right next to each other. "Do you believe in love? Do you believe that someone can grow to care unconditionally about another person?"

I thought that over in my head. Nodding I asked, "Why do you want to know?" I turned to face her and our eyes met, and I felt like I could get lost in them they were so mysterious in the fading sunlight. The silence hung between us and I felt like her answer would never come. I knew I would hang on every word she said, just being thankful she, my new friend, was here beside me talking.

"No reason, just trying to make conversation." She smirked and lay back down with her hands behind her head staring at the sky. I sighed and lay back down too, both frustrated and amused.

And she says I'm the impossible one…


	4. thanks

Made a few changes in the last chapter towards the end because I found out I was wrong about something, and I didn't want to keep it in there if I was wrong =] Thanks for the reviews, please add more!! And I'm sorry this chapter's shorter, I'll get more up as soon as I can!

I yawned. It was early in the morning, and I was sitting by the front gates with Sakura waiting for Sai and Mieko who were both talking with Tsunade. Sakura yawned too, but tried to hide it. I knew she would be tired after her mission, and I felt bad because she had no time to rest up. "Sit down for a sec, Sakura, you've gotta be running on empty soon." I patted the ground next to me. She hesitated for a second and then sat down. Her expression was that of tiredness, but she still was the same beautiful Sakura I'd always known.

We sat there for a few minutes in silence, her eye closed and head leaning back against the wall, making me believe she had fallen asleep until she started talking. "I'm sorry about the other day Naruto." She opened her eyes and lifted her head off the wall. I gave her a confused look.

"What day are you talking about?"

"The day we learned about her ability. I was so rude to you, and I knew I shouldn't have been. I figured you'd forget when Master told us, but I had been sent on so many missions before that for Master and I was tired and cranky, and I'm sorry I took out my frustration on you." I opened my eyes a little in surprise, but then smiled. I knew, even though Sakura had matured so much since we were little and she had been treating me with more respect than she had in the beginning, that sometimes she let her temper get the best of her. But truthfully, I knew I normally did something or said something that was kind of stupid around her, which made it impossible sometimes for her not to get mad at me.

"It's alright, Sakura, I forgave you even before it happened." She smiled up at me. Her smile made me feel secure and happy; like nothing in the world was wrong. Mieko's smile made me happy, but it wasn't the same as Sakura's. Sakura's smile and eye made me think of memories and laughter, and sometimes lots of pain, but they made me think.

"Arigato, Naruto." She laid her head on my shoulder. "Thank you so much for being who you are."

"No, Sakura, thank you for being who you are." I could sense now she had a confused look on her face, even though I couldn't see it. "I would've never be the person I was today without our Team 7. Sasuke and you always pushed me to train harder so I could one day be stronger than he is and show you I wasn't just some goofy little kid." I paused.

"Well, you have shown me that you're not a goofy little kid, and you are a lot stronger then you used to be… I'm proud, you should be too." I smiled as wide as I could.

"Thanks, Sakura. You always know how to make me happier."


End file.
